Striker
Basic CC4_striker_bluetib.png With Blue Tiberium Core |faction=GDI Offence Class |baseunit= |role= |useguns= Beam |usearmor= |tier= 1 |hp= 450 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype= Light |trans= |cost=3 CP |time= 0:10 |produced= |req=Rank 2 |hotkey= F7 |cooldown= |airspeed= |landspeed= |seaspeed= |range= |sight= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |upgrades= Range boost Speed boost Refire boost |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= }} The Striker is a GDI Offense-class ground unit appearing in Tiberian Twilight. Background It is a superlight walker that can literally run circles around enemy units, tagging them with its laser. When it picks up a Blue Tiberium Core, the laser does more damage and prisms to strike other targets. In-Game Unit Essentially a scaled-down version of the Titan, the Striker is an agile light walker armed with a single laser cannon, making it extremely effective against large targets, such as Crawlers. The Striker is the second laser-armed Tier 1 vehicle available to the GDI Offense Class and is unlocked at Level 2. Their small, rapid-fire lasers enable them to take on heavier vehicles with impressive efficiency, especially when in groups. As with most Tier 1 units, they are small and lightly armored, making them easy to destroy. However, they are also fast enough to escape trouble if the situation requires such action. Their speed also allows them to jump cliffs and chasms, a handy feature when making a dramatic back-door entrance or beating a hasty retreat. Also, like most of the newer GDI walkers, the Striker can be upgraded with a Blue Tiberium core, which boosts its already impressive speed by 25% and makes it more able to jump natural obstructions. Quotes Created *Striker, reporting for duty. Selected *I'm fully prepared. *At your service. *Yes sir? *They won't keep up with Striker! *Discipline's the key. *A beautiful day for an engagement, I'd say. *Yes, commander? *I am my duty. Moving *We'll certainly give it a go. *Quite so. *Yes yes, I agree. *On my way, Commander. *It would be my honor. *Right away, sir. *An excellent position, I'd say. *Moving out. *Splendid. *But of course. Attacking *Very well, commander! *I have him! *Stop him in his tracks! *He's just in my range! *Put them down, quickly! *I'll give them a proper thrashing! Attacking Light Unit *Those light vehicle might not be so easy. *Aren't the lasers meant for the heavier armor? *We might consider sticking with the heavier targets. *Probably not the best use for the laser. Move to Attack *I believe that we have the tools at hand. *We'll see who prevails. *This encounter seems promising. *We'll make short work of them! *A worthy opponent. *Seems like a fair contest. In Combat *They shall not prevail! *Hope they're not a sore loser! *I do so enjoy the competitive spirit! *Bang on! *It'll be our victory soon. Taking Fire *Can't take another hit like that one! *Hah! Touche! *Is that the warning light? *They're putting up quite a fight! *We may consider some repairs. Retreating *Good call! *I concur! *Yes, I've come to the same conclusion! Speed Boost Upgrade (unused) * Ah, we have the speed boost now! * The speed boost is active now! Behind the Scenes * The Striker bares a close resemblance to the AT-ST (all-terrain scout transport) of Star Wars fame. The two main differences is that the Striker has a single large armament mounted to the left "shoulder" and a single crewman, while the AT-ST has two "mouth" laser cannons and two crewmen. * The Striker was weakened during a beta patch, as their cost of only 3 command points meant they could easily be deployed in swarms, and their lasers allowed them to quickly destroy enemy Crawlers with impunity before any reinforcements could be summoned. Therefore, the Striker was given a weaker weapon and reduced movement speed. Gallery File:CnC4Screenshot11.jpg|'Strikers' can been seen with Mastodons and Titans attacking Flame Tanks File:Striker.png|Striker with proper team colours CNC4_Striker_Render.png|Render References Aug. 27, 2009. CommandCom Page 8 . Command and Conquer Files. Oct.26, 2009.